


I dreamt about you last night

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Ray describes his dream to Nora.
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Kudos: 5





	I dreamt about you last night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt ‘7. I dreamt about you last night’ from 100 ways to say I love you.

“I dreamt about you last night, not in a creepy way. I dreamt about you working, helping your last charge. They were so happy and so were you. I know that sounds stalkerish, I mean I didn’t actually see you at work because it was a dream but I know your charge was happy because you always make them happy in the end and-“ Ray rambles.

“Ray, that’s very sweet of you.”


End file.
